In a Rage
by TheGirlWithGlasses15
Summary: Harry Potter is in a rage. It's all Draco's fault.


**In honour of **_**Two Moons**_** reaching 100 reviews, I wrote a little nonsensical drabble! This is a thank you for all those who helped to reach 100 reviews. If you're just reading this, you should totally read **_**Two Moons**_** and review it. If we reach 200, I'll do another drabble.**

**This is not intended to be at all serious. It is purely for fun. Short, sweet and hopefully funny...**

**Also, I must feel inclined to say that this has a Harry/Draco pairing. =Two boys. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**To those who do, enjoy! **

Harry Potter was in a rage. He was fuming. He stormed out of the Gryffindor common room with a face like thunder. His face resembled a tomato. He didn't think he'd ever been this angry. Spending time with the Dursley's? Lessons with Snape? Battles with Moldy-Voldy? Bah. They had nothing on this.

"Harry!" called Hermione, frantically following him out of the common room before he started wreaking havoc. Ron followed her, struggling to keep up despite his height advantage.

Harry ignored them both. His mind was buzzing with angry thoughts. He carried on walking.

"Harry! Listen to me! Tell me what's wrong! We can help you!" Hermione pleaded.

"No, you can't!" Harry snapped.

A flash of blond hair ahead of them alerted Harry back to his purpose. He started to run. He grabbed the shoulder of the person possessing the blond hair and aimed his wand between their eyes.

"HARRY, NO!" Hermione shrieked.

Harry was still blind with rage.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron shouted, as he and Hermione caught up to Harry.

"He must pay!" Harry seethed.

"Harry, that's a first year," Ron said.

Harry blinked a couple of times. The unfortunate sod he had attacked, was not indeed not the one he was after. The poor boy was shaking with fear and looked like they might be a few seconds away from a little accident. Harry released his grip. Hermione reached out to comfort the little boy, but he ran away screaming and flailing his arms wildly. Hufflepuffs.

"Will you tell us what's wrong now, mate? You're attacking firsties in the corridor," Ron said, patting his best friend consolingly.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a drawling voice nearby.

"Well, well. Terrorising first years now, are you, Potter?"

The trio whipped around, and saw Draco Malfoy, without his lackeys, leaning against a pillar.

"_You,"_ Harry snarled.

He charged towards Draco, the fury from before suddenly back.

Hermione and Ron tried to grab him, but Harry was too fast for them, and they made contact with nothing but thin air.

Harry sent a neat hex at Draco, which he blocked. They exchanged a few more hexes, and then Harry grabbed onto Draco's collar, forcing him to look at him. Hermione and Ron exchanged confused glances.

"What is your problem?" Draco demanded, exasperated.

"_You said you were going to owl me last night,_" Harry hissed.

Draco looked flabbergasted at first, and then burst out laughing.

"What? What is so damn funny?"

"You got all worked up because I didn't owl you?"

"Well, yes, I-"

"Oh, Potter. You are a needy bastard, aren't you? Imagine what you'd be like if I broke up with you?"

"Well, let's never let that happen then, hm?"

"Mm. Never," Draco agreed, pulling Harry in for a kiss.

Ron, Hermione and the rest of the people who had stopped to watch the fight, were all stunned. Hermione, and most of the girls, started to sigh, and swoon at the sight of the loved-up pair. The others looked a little shocked at the sight of the two former enemies kissing passionately.

Ron fainted.

Harry broke the kiss and beamed at Draco, whose eyes were sparkling. Draco rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder.

Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for fighting in the corridor."

She paused.

"Take ten points each for setting the example for Inter-House Unity."

She gestured for everyone to get to their classes, and the corridor emptied of all the people.

"That went well, don't you think?" Draco asked.

"It's all your fault. If only you _had _owled me. Like you said you would."

"Can we drop that now, please, Harry? You just told the world about your gorgeous, secret boyfriend and no-one died. Isn't that enough for now?"

"I suppose so," Harry relented.

Draco pressed a kiss on Harry's nose. "Good."

There was silence for a while.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Ron will ever wake up, or have we traumatised him for life?"

**I hope you liked it. Review! I will post a new chapter for Two Moons this weekend. Bye!**


End file.
